Delusional Memories
by Martha Siriusly
Summary: In an attempt to defend herself and Konoha, Sakura loses her memories, resulting in amnesia. When she runs into him, she won't even recognize his crimson red eyes that were so unmistakable before. The ones that could kill her in a split second.
1. Chapter 1

_"__One day at a time--this is enough. Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful it will be worth __remembering__.__"_

_~Unknown

* * *

_

_(Sakura's Point of View)_

* * *

I lived a fairly decent life. I had family, friends, and almost everything anyone could ever ask for in a perfect life. Almost.

It must be redundant of me to say I was missing his presence – his laughter – his keenness. But, it was true.

Ever since he left Konoha, it was implied by everyone that either I or Naruto, would be the ones to bring him back. They all expected me to have hope forever; to try for the rest of my life. Back then, I needed to bring him back. For me.

It was selfish, I know. I wanted to bring him back for my personal sake. I told myself it was for his own good but, even when he kept on telling me - repeatedly - that that was what he wanted, I refused to listen. I was like a stubborn child, blocking her ears.

Maybe that was just what I was: a stubborn child. I was hard as a rock - in a sense - for the better but, in another, more or less for the worse. No matter how many times people tried to bring me down, I never gave up on him. They said it was useless and I was chasing after someone who was no longer there.

When I finally let go of those imprudent desires, it was I who convinced myself to give up. To think that my potential act of giving up would be by the effect of others, was wrong.

All that hope, all that wishing, all that hard work was wasted. How many times did I have to tell myself that tomorrow would be one day closer?

I truly thought that one of these days, I could bring him back. God, I was an idiot.

-------

I stared at the sparkling night sky as I observed the sleeping world around me. Aside from the breathing of my teammates, I could hear the rustling of leaves and wind that caused the chattering of the twigs.

The breeze chilled me, to a small extent but, was enjoyed nonetheless.

Just another hour and I would have my chance to drift into slumber. I would be able to live in the world that only I knew: a world of dreams and hope. It was a utopia that held no broken hearts or, for if there it did, they could be easily mended.

It was a world far from reality with foolish optimism that would satisfy me.

The only fear that would arise from my perfect world was the dread of waking up. Once I did, I would have to face the fact that I bore a broken heart that could never be healed.

Even so, I would try to forget. Slowly, I could see the pain going away. I would forget because it was possible. Merely disregarding was feasible. Forgiving, however, was definitely out of the question.

I would never forgive him. Not even if I wanted to, because I hated him. I hated him for making me love him. Maybe it was out of self pity but, my grudge against him would never leave.

_Only a few more minutes, and I will allow you to dream my darling. I will allow you to live in a world you deserve._

I counted the seconds and wondered as to when I would finally be able to wake Kakashi and tell him it was third watch.

As soon as I finished my thought, I heard him shifting in his sleep, silently forcing himself to wake up.

"Sakura, its third shift," he stated, not fully awake. "Next time, wake me up if I'm not already awake. You don't have to use up all your energy."

"I suppose I lost track of time," I said after a nod and then, proceeded to lie down in my sleeping bag I had prepared earlier.

Before long, I was in my world of delusions.

-------

I was running as fast I could. I could see the light at the end of the tunnel and couldn't wait until I reached it. I didn't know why. I just needed to get there. It was because, where the light was, was where I would find what I was looking for...Whatever that might be. I honestly didn't know. I just felt a part of me was missing and that light assured me it would replace the feeling of incompleteness.

I was running so hastily that, when I finally got there, what stopped me was a standing body. His back was to me. Slowly, he turned.

His charcoal eyes met mine. His perfect, pale features startled me. His face was ideally angular and his body toned. He was perfect. I felt so insignificant in his presence.

His stance overpowered me as I stood there, motionless. The expression he possessed was undefinable but, his eyes did not match. They were sad and burdened.

I swore to kill anyone who had caused him pain. Anyone at all. I knew my appearance looked determined. It was exactly the way I wanted him to see me.

I stared at him, subconsciously, as his lips began to part.

And then, he spoke.

"You…gave up on me," he whispered in disbelief.

I was utterly perplexed at hearing the words. When what he said finally sank in, I was still far from understanding.

Isn't that what he wanted? Didn't he want me to just leave him alone, so he could continue his path of revenge?

I struggled to talk. I needed to tell him that I never did give up on him, even if it was a lie. Just to see his eyes rejoice once more, I would do anything.

No noise came from me.

I began to scream. Again, nothing came.

Instead of my vain attempt to speak, I reached out to him. Anything to let him know I was there. I would never let him go again. Never.

I was so close to touching him...So close to keeping him...So close to having him forever. So close…

I awoke with my body shaking. My eyes were wide open only to realize it was all a dream...A nightmare.

I didn't dare fall back asleep to see my dreamland tumble into Hell. I never wanted to see his face again. I hated him.

-------

I watched as the sun slowly rose to wake Earth's civilians. For those like me, who had been startled awake by horrendous dreams, there was no need. We were facing the reality that would try to sooth us from whatever that had caused us to arise.

My head was cushioned by a small pillow as I examined dark, luminous skies. It was hard to believe I had gotten this far in life, rarely having the chance to see the world at peace.

I seemed to have lost track of time when I realized the stirring of my teammates around me. One at a time, they woke up as I laid there, unmoving but, fully aware.

"Naruto, go wake Hinata and Sakura," I heard Kakashi say.

I imagined Naruto to nod because he didn't say anything.

I noticed the sound of whom I guessed to be Hinata, shuffling out of her sleeping bag. My eyes were open to stare blankly at the sky. I didn't look around, because I could clearly imagine everyone preparing to clean up and depart.

As I felt Naruto's presence ready to shake me awake, I spoke up.

"I'm already awake."

I felt him take a step back, about to head back to his belongings.

"We're leaving as soon as you and Hinata are finished getting ready," he informed me and I nodded with the back of my head against the pillow.

I slipped out of my sleeping bag and stood up to stretch. It was still dark out, minus the rising sun. The air felt much cooler than last night but, there was no need to complain.

I quickly rolled up my comforter and stuffed it in my traveling sack along with my small pillow. As soon as I was done packing, I took out my tooth brush and toiletries and beckoned for Hinata to come with me to clean up.

There was a small lake nearby so we could clean up and depart.

The timid girl trailed behind me as we headed to the small oasis. The water was clear – clean enough to wash up in.

We needed to arrive in Suna as soon as possible so, we had decided to bathe the previous night and just brush our teeth in the morning.

I spit out the minty paste, rinsed my mouth, and hurriedly gathered up my things. Hinata completed the same routine and the two of us headed back to camp.

-------

It was about one in the afternoon and Kakashi informed the three of us there was only another mile until we would have reached the sand village of Suna.

I, subconsciously, let out a sigh of relief. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the grateful expression Hinata contributed. Naruto, on the other hand, was just being obnoxiously anxious. He would let out excited comments about how he would spar with the Kazekage; how he would win and so on.

But, who could blame him? To see Gaara, one of his best friends, after a long period of time was a pretty big deal.

However, this was no vacation. We were sent from Konoha on a very important mission. Temari, Gaara's older sister, had been abducted by who we thought was the Akatsuki. It was an attempt to black mail the Kazekage. From what we knew, the person behind the silent attack knew Gaara and Temari.

He (or she) threatened that he would, "Kill Temari, painfully and slowly," if Gaara didn't turn himself in.

But, as Kazekage, he was obligated to stay and defend his village. He could not simply take off in search of Temari. Personal reasons were merely disregarded when it came to being a kage.

So what was he supposed to do? Would he just leave her?

That's where we came in. Konoha was to report to Suna, meet the Kazekage, and run after the person who had kidnapped Temari.

As we trudged on towards our destination, I noticed the wind picking up. Not long after did batches of sand try to attack me. I felt the sharp grains prickling against any part of me that was bare. Forcing myself to ignore the annoyance, I let my mind wander. I thought of endless, random things, from what I had for lunch the other day, to what I would do once I came back from the mission. I wondered how Eritaka, my brother, was doing on his ANBU mission. I pondered on how Tsunade was tending to the hospital with both me and Shizune out on missions.

When I finally snapped back to reality, we were in front of the gates of Suna. A man said something to Kakashi and then led us through the gates.

We followed behind our "tour guide" and paced across the streets of the Sand Village. Without resting once this whole day, my legs had became noticeably tired. I trailed, slowly, behind my group, with Hinata by my side.

The ninja who had led us finally came to a stop. We mimicked his actions in relief as we appeared before a large building. A small sign pasted against the wall of the structure read "Kazekage Tower."

"This is where Kazekage-sama is. Please follow me," he ordered, politely, and we complied.

We appeared before a door which was assumed to be Gaara's office. Our guide gave a light knock that was answered with a quiet, "Come in."

One by one, we stepped into the fairly spacious room. I stole a quick glance at Gaara and took notice of his pallid features that marked his stress.

"Kazekage-sama, these are the leaf shinobi," I heard our temporary companion say.

Gaara thanked him and then, signaled for him to exit the room before he turned to our group.

"I appreciate you coming all the way from Konoha," he began. "It must have been a long journey."

His hands were laced together and set on his desk.

"Cut the formal crap," Naruto interrupted, with a slight chuckle. "Just tell us what we need to do."

Gaara, obviously confused, obeyed anyway.

"Temari has been kidnapped," he said, bluntly. "I sent out a group of chuunin and one jounin once I got the news but, I'm really grateful you guys came."

"No problem," Kakashi interjected, casually, from behind his mask - he was still reading his book…

"It would be best if you got som rest before heading out," Gaara suggested - I one, hundred percent, agreed with him.

"No, we should go now!" Naruto urged and I wanted to duct tape his mouth shut.

"Like I said, it must have been a long journey. One night to regain strength would be ideal to completing a successful mission."

I could tell Gaara felt a little hesitant in accepting our offer to help find Temari and he didn't want to ask too much of us. But, I wouldn't pass up a chance for rest now.

"Fine…" Naruto muttered, incoherently.

I knew he was a bit disappointed but, he was happy just to be able to see Gaara.

"I'll arrange for you rooms in the Kazekage Tower," the Kazekage informed us, relaxing as Kakashi led our way through the door.

"Sakura-san and Hinata-san please wait."

We both halted and turned back to our red-headed friend. I caught Gaara giving Kakashi "a look" and the jounin returned with a nod. I tried to decipher this silent message but failed.

Naruto was evidently confused - as was I - but, inquired nothing, which was a little surprising to be frank.

As soon as they left, we gave Gaara our fullest attention. I was obviously confused but, also a bit restless as well. Why not tell Naruto? Did Kakashi know something about this? Questions came and went through my head as I waited for the Kazekage to speak.

It seemed to be forever before her started to verbalize.

"Look," he began, rather curtly and yet, awkwardly, "There's actually a reason I called you two behind. Naruto doesn't need to hear this."

At this, I saw Hinata's face turn cold with concern. A part of me felt the same but, I suppose I was just better at hiding it.

"I really appreciate Konoha, and you guys, for coming all this way to look for my sister. My only concern has something to do with the person who captured her..."

I waited, a little impatiently, for him to continue.

"Like you suspected, it was Akatsuki."

At this point, I realized he had become so hesitant – on the verge to not saying anything at all - and that made me apprehensive.

"The member of the Akatsuki who took Temari was…Uchiha Sasuke."

Right then and there, I felt my body go completely numb. I no longer possessed any sanity. I had no thought – just the feeling of utter most despair with no reason behind it. The world seemed to fade quickly away from me. Sasuke? With Akatsuki?! That would be impossible!

With complete denial, I refused to listen to anything Gaara was going to say next. He was lying. I needn't hear lies.

I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore. I could be sobbing physically, or pounding someone's head to death but, not realize what was going on outside of my mental state.

"Sakura-san. Please," I heard Gaara say, cautiously. "I thought you would want to know, since I honestly didn't believe Naruto could handle it…"

"I-I'm sorry," I finally managed as I choked back my imminent tears.

Calming myself as best I could, I uttered quietly, "P-please continue."

I didn't expect myself to be standing where I had before Gaara told us the news but, as I took a quick look around, everything was in place. I guess I didn't do anything too reckless. And plus, I don't think I was crying. My cheeks were still dry.

I saw him give me one last, confirming look - at which I nodded - and then he continued, "If Naruto finds out before you meet him in person, please help refrain him from doing anything reckless."

I had nearly forgotten Hinata was there and only remembered once I subconsciously turned to my side. She looked worried for me – almost pitifully – something I did not want from her. I had worked all this time so, that when I heard his name, when I saw his figure, I would be unfazed. Everything I worked so hard for was losing its worth, quickly.

I exerted so much will so that no one would have to see me crying ever again. I did it so no one could see my tears or sympathize with my pain.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Gaara recommended. "I'll arrange for someone to take you to your rooms."

He called his guard to get someone to come show us to our rooms.

In less than a minute, there was a knock on the door and in came a girl around our age, probably younger. She had short, light brown hair and pale features.

"Matsuri," Gaara directed her. "Please show Sakura-san and Hinata-san to their rooms in the east corridor."

The one called Matsuri nodded, with a warm smile, and motioned us to follow her. She led us through the large building that resembled the Hokage Tower back in Konoha.

After a few turns, we stopped at an elegant, double doored room.

"This is your suite," Matsuri informed us. "Naruto-san's and Kakashi-san's suite is down the hall on your left."

"Arigato," Hinata and I thanked her, simultaneously.

The girl nodded, with another smile, and left us to our own unpacking and washing up.

I opened the door to see a spacious room that was very nicely decorated. It had a large sofa and coffee table in the middle. On the table was a cute tea set. There were two doors on either side of the room. I took the one on the right and Hinata took the door located on the left.

As I stepped in through the door, I was awestruck. It must have been a king-sized bed. It was huge! The pillows were overstuffed and the comforter was absolutely fluffed. The room itself was gargantuan! There was another door on the side wall of the room that led to a bathroom that had a large bathtub and shower. The only downside was that there were no windows in the bedroom but, I wasn't about to complain.

I imagined Hinata's room to be the same as I explored mine. Although, I thought this would probably compare to an average Hyuga bedroom.

I really wanted to take a nap but, then realized I was hungry when my stomach growled, repulsively.

I threw down the bag I had had over my shoulder for hours, carelessly, beside the bed. I thought me and Hinata could run down to town somewhere and grab something for lunch, wander around the shops, and then, go have dinner with Naruto and Kakashi.

I left my room to look for Hinata, to see if she wanted to go to lunch. I walked across the living room and went to the door I last saw Hinata enter.

Before I could knock, it opened.

"Sakura-san, do you know what time we must head out tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't really know," I told her, honestly. "But, do you want to go to lunch? I'm kind of hungry."

The young heiress nodded with a smile.

"Sure but, we should wash up first," she advised, heedlessly.

I agreed and headed back to my room to take a shower.

-------

The afternoon was bright and the atmosphere was fairly tolerant. Plodding through the streets of Suna, I took note of the business of the shops. Much like Konoha, there were stores that were overpopulated while others lacked customers.

I for one, preferred the more deserted yet, efficient restaurants. I saw Hinata's eyes wander aimlessly through the stands and crowds. I thought I would let her choose where to have lunch.

After noticing a few likable restaurants, Hinata decided we would eat at a restaurant called Kanori.

The aroma of the small bistro was just luscious. The host showed us to our table and handed us two menus.

Lunch went quietly, yet happily. We devoured our food with a few comments to lighten the mood. All in all, the afternoon went quite enjoyed.

-------

After lunch, Hinata and I went to do a little shopping and sightseeing around Suna - and kind of pick up supplies to restock. Even though neither of us said a word about what happened when Gaara mentioned Sasuke, the uneasy atmosphere was evidently looming around. Here and there, I would catch her begin to say something and then decide otherwise. I thought of assuring her I was alright but, then wouldn't she see through my masquerade?

We came upon a shop that sold handmade antiques and accessories. As we entered through a small frame opening, there was a bell on top of the door that rang obnoxiously loud. You know, the kind that indicates someone came in when the door opened.

Tending to the shop was a stump old woman. Her gray hair splayed untidily on her head and her skin pruned from old age. She had looked up from working on a bracelet from behind the counter.

"May I help you?" she asked with a slight wheezing noise to her voice.

"Oh no, we're just looking thank you," I replied as Hinata and I continued to look around the minute shop.

It had gypsy-styled decorations and creaking floorboards. To me, it seemed a little bit on the tacky, creepy, horror movie side.

After a while of looking around, I heard the woman exclaim, "Oh! You have leaf headbands. You must be from Konoha then, yes?"

She directed this to Hinata more than me.

"H-hai," the timid girl responded.

"Are you here to help Temari?" she inquired, eagerly, with a hint of melancholy and, before we could respond, she continued. "I really appreciate you coming to help her…You know, she was like a daughter to me… Please bring her back."

She managed this through broken tears. Her statement had caught me a bit off guard.

"O-oh, we'll bring her back…" I promised, indefinitely.

Maybe I shouldn't have gotten this woman's hopes up but, I couldn't see her in despair for much longer.

"Arigato!" she exclaimed. "Please bring her back. She's all I have left of my younger sister…"

-------

While the rest of the group decided to go out to dinner, I took a pass. I honestly didn't want to go out that night. That's what I did when I felt less than happy. I isolated myself from those who knew me too well, afraid that they would see through my mask. But, I would do something useful. When my parents passed away, I fell into depression. Instead of doing things as ridiculous and reckless like suicide, I became a workaholic. I used to work twelve hours a day at the hospital, trying my best to rid myself of memories deserving to be forgotten. After what happened today, I would work my way out of pain.

Hinata offered to stay with me but I told her she should go. She didn't need to see me mope around. I decided I would do everyone's laundry and help restock for tomorrow. (Can you believe it? There were laundry machines in each of our bathrooms.) The woman we encountered earlier that day turned out to be Temari's aunt - which meant she was Gaara's and Kankuro's too. She made me feel pained. There was that self pity again. I wish I had a mother to come home to. Someone to help me through hard times – not to say I had no one but, having my mother back would make me joyous. Was I asking for too much?

There were people like Naruto, who had no one from the start, and you don't see him complaining. He was admirable. He started with nothing and gained everything. I envied him. Asking for Sasuke was asking for too much. I knew that. It was an irrational aspiration. As soon as I finished loading the laundry, I settled on re-checking our supplies. Our clothing and hygiene supplies were plentiful but, I guess we could have added a little more food. We were also missing some soldier pills in which I could ask Gaara for.

While waiting for the laundry to be done, I made myself some instant ramen. Halfway through, I went back to dry the laundry and then finished up my quiet dinner. Even once I had packed everything, there were still some needed things missing. I still had plenty of time before the group would come back so, I could go out to get some instant foods and such.

-------

I meandered through a few different streets in Suna, picking up a few food supplies for our journey tomorrow. I didn't know why I did it but, I somehow ended up at Temari's aunt's shop again. I went through the same door I had entered earlier that day. I expected the same old woman to be sitting quietly behind the counter waiting for a customer to arrive. I expected her to say, "How may I help you?" as she looked up from her hand-made crafts.

But, instead, I heard a coughing shriek from in the back of the shop. Instinctively, I dropped all the supplies and ran to the back of the counter to see the woman with a hand around her neck and a kunai to her throat. I couldn't tell in whose grasp she laid but, only knew that if I took one further step, she was surely to die.

"Ah, a leaf ninja!" I heard an annoying male voice exclaim. "Not the one I was particularly looking for but, I suppose you will do."

I felt disgusted but, before I could react, I felt firm hands seize me.

"What the hell – "

"Shh," the man whispered. "Say one word, make one move, and the old hag will die. Got it?"

I nodded with a scowl on my face but, soon after, my face no longer bore an expression of anger but, of shock instead. As the man stepped into the dim light, I recognized the Akatsuki cloak. His face was covered by an orange mask with a hole to reveal one eye. I swore I saw the dark eyes flash crimson red. Then my body began to shake.

"Uchiha?" I asked, more evenly than I thought I would.

A slight chuckle came from the man.

"Why, yes. I am an Uchiha," he pronounced proudly. "Oh but, you must think me to be Itachi…"

I didn't have the courage to say anything and just glowered at the villainous man.

"Oh, have you not heard? He died by the hands of his own blood. He died by the infamous Uchiha Sasuke."

I went cold but, struggled to stay calm and get myself out of this mess without hurting the old woman. Yes, I heard the news before but, what shocked me was that there was another Uchiha.

The situation right now went something like this: The woman had someone ready to strangle her if I dared make one move and I would die if I didn't comply with the Akatsuki – which, by the way, I wasn't about to do.

"Fine," I muttered, incoherently as I tried to think of a plan to escape.

"Hm?" the man, who I had finally realized to be Tobi, questioned without words. "Oh! You'll do as I say then?"

He added another obnoxious dark chuckle.

"Only if you let the woman leave," I compromised with caution and doubt as to whether I was asking for too much and then end up getting the both of us killed.

"Very well," said he. "Fragile little thing aren't you? Nobility will be the death of you," he added as he signaled for the other man to let go of Temari's aunt.

Before I could see her flee for her life, I was transported to a different location in which I didn't recognize.

"I don't know if you're noble or just damn right stupid," said Tobi. "But, then again, noble ninjas are usually the stupid ones anyway. You saved an insignificant life that was to die soon anyway. As where here, you are the Hokage's apprentice with so much potential…"

"What do you want with me?" I ordered him to answer – certainly out of place for my current situation.

"Oh, not much really," he chided. "I'll just play with your knowledgeable mind for a few seconds and then, you're pretty much free to go."

His expression was nonchalant, which really provoked me. Play with my mind? Then let me go? Who exactly was this guy?

"Oh, don't worry. It'll hurt for just about ten seconds," he assured me. "After that, I'll let you go and you can run back to the inconsequential people you call friends and teammates."

He added this with a slight hint of disgust. As his sharingan began to take me over, I knew I had no choice. His chakra levels were as high as the demon fox inside Naruto. I would now go to my last resort.

-------

The last thing I recalled was a flash of red, venomous eyes and then, the world went completely black. I had a terrible pain in my head that would soon make me scream. What happened just now? Where was I? Who am I? I didn't remember anything. Over a matter of seconds, my past had completely vanished. I became extremely frustrated at my attempt to remember. I screamed, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I remembered nothing.

-------

I began to wander. Without knowing who I was, where I was, and what I was doing there, I wandered aimlessly in no search of anything whatsoever. I walked through a busy street with crowds of people cramming into one another to get by. At the very end of the street stood a man. His raven hair and his dark charcoal eyes were fixed on something he held in his hands.

I seemed to think him rather odd and so, I walked to him. Curiosity of a mere child took over. As I walked, I felt something crumple from inside my pocket. I dug my hands in to find a little piece of paper that read, "Food and soldier pills." Was this something I needed to get? Was it my near past that I had forgotten? Perhaps I needed these things. I should go ask someone where I could find soldier pills and go shopping for food.

I approached nearer to the odd young man. I noted that he had nice pale features but, his eyes were cold.

"Um, excuse me," I said, jerking him out of his thoughts. "Do you know where I could get soldiers pills?"

I referred to the little note from my pocket. His expression turned cold with annoyance and anger and I wondered if I had done something wrong.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frigidly and, with displeasure.

"Oh, I apologize to have bothered you," I replied, a bit nervously - Had I said something wrong to this man? "I was just looking for supplies."

I finished telling him this, and then turned to leave. As I started walking off, I felt a firm hand grasp my shoulder, spinning me around.

"I said, 'what are you doing here?'" the young man repeated, sternly.

"I was getting soldiers pills!" I cried, exasperated. "Sheesh," - what was wrong with getting soldier pills?! - "Now please let go of me."

I turned to leave once more. Again, he took hold of me and turned for me to face him. I felt utterly annoyed by his rude and confusing actions.

"Where's Naruto?" he inquired to me.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he repeated. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry. You must have mistaken me for someone else. I do not know this Naruto you speak of," I replied to him, firmly.

You can't just mistake someone for someone else and then get all angry at them. That was impolite.

"You must know where he is," he stated, strongly. "Don't lie or play dumb with me."

And then, it hit me. This must be a part of my past! This man must know me! He would be my key to recovering my memories.

"I know a Naruto?" I asked in disbelief and respite. "Do you know anything more about me? Where do I come from? Where do I live?"

I filled him with questions at which he did not answer. His face stayed composed and stoic. I didn't know when, where, or how but, in a split second, I was in an entirely different place. I was no longer in the busy streets but, in a damp, musty forest instead. I figured it to be far from that village I was a minute ago. The sun's setting was still the same as before. The clouds were wistful but, the sun shined brightly above.

"Come with me," the young man ordered.

"Where are you taking me? To my home?" I asked, excited.

"No," he answered me with no more details.

We arrived at a small camp site. I observed the small clearing. It had sleeping bags and a large fire. Sitting around it were two men; one really large one with dark orange hair and one with completely white hair and oddly sharp teeth that would remind you of a shark.

"Where's Karin?" I heard the raven-haired man say.

"She's around," the shark-toothed man answered. "She said she'll be back in a few minutes."

Just then, I heard a piercing obnoxious shriek.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" - His name was elongated. - "Where have you been?! I was waiting so long!"

She exclaimed this so loud it made me flinch. I looked to see a red-headed girl with glasses approaching.

"Karin," the one called Sasuke regulated. "Check her." - He motioned to me. - "She's from the leaf but, apparently she doesn't remember anything. It could be possible that she has amnesia that will soon recover. We may use her for useful information."

"Fine," the red-headed girl muttered as 'Sasuke' disappeared to wherever he was going. "Why can't he ever ask me to go for a walk with him or something? It's always orders, orders, and more orders…Get over here pinkette."

She signaled for me to come over to her. I had no opinion on the girl at the moment, just that she was a bit annoying.

"Now tell me," the girl began. "Is there anything you remember? Anything at all. What can you do? What do you like to do and so on."

"Well, my head really hurt when I grew conscious. I know I can manipulate chakra to heal myself…but, I don't remember my name, where I grew up, or anything like that," I informed her.

"Ugh, this is so wearisome," Karin complained, curtly. "Out of all the leaf ninja he could have picked, it had to be one that has amnesia."

-------

I woke up expecting nothing. I chose not to open my tired eyes but, did not drift back into the void of sleep. The last thing I evoked was the events that occurred the night before. The early morning chill irritated me but, I refrained from letting my annoyance cause a ruckus. There was no need for me to add more trouble for the person who offered to help me regain my memory.

_"It seems as if you have – unfortunately - gotten amnesia; post- traumatic amnesia…" - His voice seemed a little strained. - "But, you are still useful. We will help you regain your memory in return for your assistance with a project we're working on."_

_I thought it seemed to be a pretty good compromise so, I nodded in acceptance._

_"May I ask you something?" I requested, timidly, afraid of asking for too much._

_"What is it?"_

_His velvet voice rang in my ears but, the tone was still slightly harsh._

_"D-do you know me?" I posed, uncertainly, waiting for his answer._

_The quarter moon hung above. For some reason, I felt a chill that was not expected. Here, I trusted a mere stranger. I was so desperate to recall my memories, I did not consider any of the consequences._

_Almost without hesitation, he rejoined me with, "No."_

"Hey leaflet!" a male voice called to me, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you awake yet?!"

My eyes opened groggily. The shark-like man hovered above me.

"I am now," I replied under my breath.

I propped up on my elbows to see everyone else awake except the red-haired girl from last night.

"Here's your stuff." - He tossed a small bag at me. - "You had it with you but, there's nothing that says your name or anything."

"You went through my stuff?" I posed, a bit annoyed.

Apparently, they didn't take into account my privacy.

"I didn't," he corrected me. "But Karin did. I told them not too," - he gestured towards the raven-haired boy and the red-head. "Eh, they never listen to me…"

"Whatever…"

"Hey, get ready before Karin wakes up. If anything's delayed, she'll blame you. She doesn't really like you, to be honest," he advised me with a chuckle. "She thinks she might actually get competition for Sasuke over there."

"Thanks," I told him, and got up to get my things together.

"Yeah, no problem."

With that, he left to do whatever he was doing before coming to wake me up. I headed down to where I felt the energy of a lake. There, I washed up using the things I had in my bag. The water was cold so I didn't take too long. I changed up using what I had in my bag and started heading back to camp. Along my way back, I saw Karin walking the opposite direction to where I assumed would be the lake. She didn't say anything and completely ignored me but, I couldn't have cared less. Back at the clearing, I noticed that the one named Sasuke was no longer there. I went by my rolled up sleeping bag.

"We'll leave as soon as you ladies are done. Sasuke will be back in a few," the white-haired man briefed me.

I nodded and then continued to pack up my things. The world had seemed so distant to me. I wasn't even trying to find my place any longer. I knew until I recovered my memory, there was no future for me. So, that's what my only goal in life so far was – to regain my past.

"Sakura," I heard Sasuke call out for someone.

I hadn't realized he had come back but, turned to see if anyone had been added to the group that I had met yesterday. I didn't see anyone so, I continued to tend to my things. I learned that there were four people – before me. First, there was Sasuke, the first whom I had met. Then, there was Suigetsu, a man who looked practically like a shark. After him was the red-headed girl whom I felt annoyance towards. Lastly, there was Jugo, who was really…big. Not like obese but, really big-boned.

_"I'm not fat!" he screeched, lunging towards the pale-skinned boy. "I'm just big-boned!"_

My head hurt so badly but, I didn't dare scream. I just cringed, clutching my head. I thought that must have been some kind of flashback but, kept to myself instead of telling anyone.

"Sakura," I heard him repeat.

And then, I realized he was directing that at me.

"M-me?" I questioned, confused.

Didn't he say he didn't know me? So, was he lying? Yes, that must be it. I saw the expression on his angular face. He slipped. But, no longer than a second passed than did his faulty expression be replaced with a stoic mask. He left his gaze on me and turned to Suigetsu and Jugo.

"We will head out accordingly so, check the first five miles of our trail and don't forget to find the girl. I know she didn't go to far."

There were no questions asked and the two left before I could see them go.

"Do you know me?" I reiterated the question from the night before.

I sounded more confident towards the answer. Even if it was likely that he knew me and even if he lied, I would know. But, a part of me just wanted for him to say yes. To assure me that one day, my past could be discovered.

He didn't answer me, and just stood there with an expressionless mask. I was getting annoyed with the silence but, kept my mouth shut.

"You know me," I answered for him. "Why won't you admit it? Is it because I did something wrong in the past?"

The wave of frustration drowned me into disturbance. I cried out of irritation and unknown anger. He stared at me coldly but, finally answered my inadequate yet, rigid question.

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note****:** I was extremely excited to write this story. Please Review. That is, if you want more. I really want a descent amount of reviews to see if you actually like it to continue. If there isn't one, I might not go on with this one. Thanks everyone. (This story was reposted, due to my clumsyness. I deleted it when I tried to edit it. D:)

Oh and don't forget that I do _not_ own _Naruto_, and that this is clearly fan fiction.

_Thank you, Sasukez, for being such an awesome beta. And thanks for writing my summary. X)_


	2. Chapter 2

_"We weren't going anywhere, I don't lover her that way."_

_~Bryan Jackson_

* * *

(_Sasuke's Point of View)_

* * *

I do not regret any of my decisions made thus far. Itachi is dead by my hand. I will always live with that but, I acknowledge the truth. I will not mourn because that is how he wanted it to be. I will respect his wishes. In my confrontations with those who try to bring me back to the light, I have refused to follow. Their light is no different from that of mine. We are solely human. We are all the same. We long for power. It does not matter if we show that desire for strength, for power. We yearn for it nevertheless.

I watched her. I do not ever deny it but, my memorization should not be confused for something else. I was merely studying her capabilities. Her structure has changed. Physically, she has grown since the previous times I have met her. And yet, she still seemed so _fragile_.

An annoyance was what she was but, I saw potential value. Her overly-vibrant pink locks were somewhat splayed against her face as she slept. Her breathing was even and peaceful, not at all like the rest of us. The rest of us were immoral. We were missing-nins. We had murdered. We had made others suffer. And for that, we cannot drift into slumber without dreams in which will cause us to wake. With that thought, I wondered if it were her lost memories that allowed her to be at serenity. Even with such a quiet conscience, I knew her past would never allow her to sleep. So, I had concluded that with her memories not in reach, she had no thoughts to be bothered by.

* * *

My light hours of sleep were not to be thought much of. My energy had been replenished and I waited as the rest of them began to wake. Unsteadily, the eldest of Taka began to open his eyes. He shares the same curse I had once bared. I saw his large hands search for the marking on his neck. He did this every morning upon arising. But, did he honestly believe that without effort the curse would be lifted, effortlessly?

When the tip of his fingers reached the mark, his eyes became…sad? He must not show his emotions so freely. It would be foolish and get him killed because he could not keep his feelings to yourself. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and then, quickly stood up to pack up his things. Had he realized I was already awake?

"Sasuke," he said warily, answering my thought. "Who is the girl?"

I got off the branch I was seated on and faced him to reply.

"I do not know," I replied, keeping my calm - He does not need to know things that could not benefit anyone - "But...clearly, she is of Konoha. She will be useful. That is the only thing that matters at the moment. When she is no longer useful, we will dispose of her."

He said nothing to this, and walked towards the fire to start it again. The smoke would give away our position but, I had made sure it was small enough to not be noticeable. After all, we hadn't completely left Akatsuki territory and - for now - they were our allies. Next, Suigetsu had too decided to rise before the sun itself. He worked his way towards me after packing his belongings.

"So did you get anything good from that bag of hers?" he asked, signaling towards my former teammate.

"No."

"You know, it's not really polite to go through people's stuff without their consent," he said with a smirk and I snorted.

"Says the man who killed random people to look through their homes for a stupid sword."

"Touché, Uchiha," he said with a laugh and then joined Juugo, sitting by the fire.

"Watch the girl. I will find the Suna girl."

Temari, Gaara the Kazekage's older sister…What a nuisance. Did she really believe she could leave without me noticing?

* * *

I concentrated on her chakra movement. She was not far away - a mile or two - but, not far. Perhaps she would come across something that would delay her but, I took no time on pondering this. She was only bait and energy would be wasted if I were to run after her. Surely the Kazekage had already followed our trail to get her. By the time she reached Suna, it would be too late and, if we were to have the Kazekage, we would have the nine tails.

Naruto was _weak_. I knew that much. His emotions have gotten the worst of him. He has lost me as a friend. How long will it take for him to realize that he does not need anyone? I know he cannot bear to lose another. That is why he will do anything to save Gaara. How foolish. He cannot get me back. at least he has figured that much out.

The thought should have crossed my mind sooner but, it hadn't. _What about Sakura?_ My actions have been irrational. Why had I brought her back? If she were to truly lose her memory then, what use would she be to me? _Irrational!_I could have just let her stay in that village and then, I wouldn't have to be facing this decision now.

Wait. I could still fix this. Disregarding the thought about using Gaara, I envisioned the most valuable scene. I could see Naruto being notified of her disappearance. I could see him go cold with fear for her safety. I could see his blue orbs turn red with fire from the demon fox inside him. I nearly laughed. _Fools! Fools! That is what you get when you grow attached to someone. _Pain. _All you get is a short time of happiness, and then the rest is pain – suffering. _I had realized that to sever my bonds with people who could not be of use to me was for the better.

I arrived at the camp site again. Karin had not been in sight – cleaning up I presumed. Suigetsu was still with Juugo, this time removing evidence from the fire.

"Sakura," I called out for her.

Time was crucial. I needed to make sure the girl trusted me before Naruto came. Then she would no longer be of use. She did not turn from packing her things. In a split second, I could see her clutching to her head – ready to scream out loud.

"Sakura," I repeated.

Finally, she uttered, perplexed, "M-me?"

The upcoming conversation did not need witnesses. I faced Juugo and Suigetsu.

"We will head out accordingly so check the first five miles of our trail and don't forget to find the girl. I know she didn't go too far."

They left as soon as the order had been given.

"Do you know me?"

She reiterated the question she had the night before. However, this time, she didn't seem so uncertain. Was she so sure I would say yes? Do not misunderstand me, I was not about to deny it this time. But, other than the fact that I used her name, what other solid fact was there that made her so sure?

"You know me," she answered herself. "Why won't you admit it? Is it because I have done something wrong in the past?"

Wrong in the past…The past she did not know of. But yes, she had done something wrong. She had trusted the people who killed my family. She _loved _them. And I could not bear to stand that. And so I answered her truthfully.

"Yes."

* * *

I could hear them rustling the leaves as they hopped back to the campsite. Before my former teammate had anything else to say, Sugietsu and Juugo were in front of me. The swordsman was holding the fan mistress's arm's back.

"Here you go. She didn't get too far. Not even four miles," he said with a smile and then added, "We better leave soon. I think her friends are coming to get her soon."

Temari struggled violently in his grasp shouting, "Let go of me you little –"

She did not finish. Something stopped her dead in her tracks. Her eyes were wide in shock. I followed her gaze to what I knew was already there: Sakura.

"S-Sakura?"

She seemed so frazzled. Confused, to say the least. Sakura blinked.

"Y-you know me too?"

The blonde looked utterly annoyed – no - it was a combination of annoyed and confused.

"What do you mean, 'do I know you'? I'm Temari. _Te-mar-i._"

The leaf kuinoichi looked over at me, looking for something. Confirmation perhaps? I sighed, and then nodded. I studied her confounded expression and nearly scoffed. She looked like a child. And I have heard about the great jounin that was the Hokage's apprentice. Ha! It would be oh so _simple _just to end her life now.

"Temari…" She said with a distant voice, eyebrows furrowed and trying to remember. "I…don't remember."

The Suna kuinoichi looked at me with anger and disgust. I ignored her expression.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing."

"_Obviously _you did something! Why doesn't she remember me?!" she demanded.

Before I could think about answering, Karin showed up, her red hair raging.

"Don't you dare talk to Sasuke-kun like that you stupid sand bitch!"

She pushed her glasses up and stormed over beside me. I took a step away. That was it. Suigetsu let go of her, laughing at the scene as her hands balled into fists and she shouted,"Shut up you stupid red-headed four eyes! Maybe if you fix that vision of yours, you could actually see who the bitch is around here!"

Temari didn't give the girl time to retort.

"And since that won't be any time soon, I'll tell you up front. It's _you._"

Karin growled and lunged at the girl…I will be honest. Her ninjutsu is not at all great. I remember even Sakura, out of all people, to be better than her as a genin. The fight didn't last long. A minute later Karin was on the ground, face in the dirt. Temari didn't have as much as a scratch on her. She stormed off, this time it was in no sense that she was trying to escape. I suppose Sakura had made her stay. I nearly forgot her presence too, involved with the entertaining scene that was played before me only seconds ago.

She eventually spaid, "I think she's hurt."

Leaning down, she turned the sensor on her stomach, and studded her back – knocking her out. A familiar vision came back to me. It was the same thing I had done to her six years ago.

"I did that since I don't think she'd let me help."

Sakura managed a smile, somehow, and then proceeded with turning the girl onto her side. Green chakra spilled from her lines and she began healing the injuries that weren't at all able to leave damage.

"That's nice of you," said Juugo, his eyes softening. "For someone who doesn't know us all that well, you're helping us."

She stopped her chakra flow to reply with, "Well, you're helping me to remember, so it's the least I could do."

His odd orange orbs dulled and he looked away. He too was _weak_. Like Naruto, he couldn't stand to hurt someone emotionally. _Weak. Weak. Weak!_

"Oi, Juugo!" Suigetsu called from the other side of camp - I had not noticed him moving - "C'mon."

He motioned for the large man to follow him. I did not turn to see which direction the two of them went. I stood still, waiting for her to stand. Finally she did, uttering quietly, "She's okay. I just thought I'd heal her bruise right there."

"If you are trying to get answers from me, it won't work. I will say what I want to."

"I know," she said, solidly. "That was my first impression - no...realization about you," she corrected herself.

"Hn."

She continued, shortly with, "You're very conservative. Just like someone I knew."

What did she mean? That's not possible. She does not remember anything.

"How do remember someone and not remember your past? If you are trying to fool me, stop. Neither Naruto nor you can get me back."

Had she meant me? Of course she had. She looked back at me innocently, hurt even.

"My mind might not recall him but, my heart does. Even if a memory is gone, the feeling from it is forever imprinted in your heart. I know that."

* * *

I trailed a good distance behind her. Where was she going? Snapping twigs with every step she took, she headed in the direction Temari had gone. Was she looking for the blonde? This had better not cause me any trouble. I have decided simply, that if she were to be more difficult than she was help, I'd end her life before things had the chance to get out of hand. With her dead or alive, Naruto would come looking for her. His presence being shown was all I needed to get myself to Konoha.

Finally, the fan mistress came into view. Sitting on a large stone, she turned her head to see the pinkette. She did not say anything, only looking distantly at the medic.

"Temari right?" She said with a small smile, "I'm Sakura." She extended her hand to the girl from Suna.

Hesitantly, she did the same and they shook hands quickly. "Nice to meet you Sakura." She said plainly, not at all seeming confused. "So how long have you been here with the group?" Was she playing along? Smart girl. There might just be a chance I won't murder the both of them.

"Since yesterday." She replied in a friendly tone.

"Is that right?" The elder kunoichi mused. "Well what brings you here to um… where are we, exactly?"

Sakura took a seat on another bolder-like stone, across from her older companion. "Hm…I don't know." She took another guess, "Maybe we're almost near my home!"

When the other jounin opened her mouth, I expected her to have a response to the statement just made by Sakura. But instead, she cocked her head in my hidden direction, and called out, "Uchiha, eavesdropping again I see. Get out here and face your ex like a man." I hated the humor in her voice. It was as if she thought us to be us to be _equals_.

I could feel the fathomable scowl begin to etch across my face. I revealed myself, eventually, and faced the blonde with such annoyance.

"Oh c'mon Uchiha. That's the same look you gave Naruto when you left. It's the 'You-don't fucking-understand-me' look." She smirked, chucking lightly. Halfheartedly even. "Don't think you can intimidate me because of the fact that you can kill me. Go ahead and slit my throat. That'll make me shut up for two seconds and then the rest of what I've told you since I've been here will be playing in your head for the rest of your life."

"Shut. Up."

"Youi'll end up being a skitzofrenic. You think I don't understand. Oh the hell I fucking do."

I scoffed, "How in hell would you ever understand? Did you ever have your entire family killed?" I already knew the answer to this one. It would obviously be no.

"Yes," What did she mean 'yes'? She couldn't possibly…"Right in front of me. _By my own brother._"

But did her brother kill his entire family by order? Did his god forsaken village order him to kill is family!? No. He killed them because he was _weak_. He couldn't control his valuable chakra. Pathetic.

I had nearly forgotten the useless Konoha "kunoichi" was standing there. Her emerald eyes were horrified. I laughed. "You don't understand Temari. Don't pretend like you do." I kept my eyes on the leaflet, "And you. You don't know one single thing about me. So don't pretend like you care. People should stop _pretending_. We don't live in a fucking fantasy world. You're all delusional! You all think everything is going to turn out the way you want it to?!"

"No. We don't. And Itatchi didn't either." The blonde replied, much more calmly than I was. "Do you think he wanted you to play the stupid game of revenge? No. He wanted you to go home like a good hero would. Proud and loved."

"Don't you _dare _talk about Itatchi!"

She ignored me. "But that's where you're right, Uchiha. Nothing ever turns out that way you want it to."

I was quiet for a moment. And a moment only, then she started again. "Nothing ever turns out the way you want it to. Do you think Sakura ever wanted you to leave? Do you think she ever wanted you to just walk out on her like that? To walk out on Naruto? Out on your entire village?"

I would not answer her. What. Did. She. Understand?! Nothing! Why was she _pretending_?! She didn't care, she didn't understand!

"She's standing right here. Listening to every word you and I say. She's watching your every single movement. And she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember all the good times you two shared. She's clueless."

"Always has been."

"You know what Sasuke? Maybe you should see who the clueless one is around here. You're so _blind_."

"No! _You're_ blind! It's not always peace and love. It never is! It's about power. It's about the hatred that _gives _you power."

She sighed, "Revenge doesn't make anyone happy. Every single day that you were gone, she died a little bit more. There was that path paved out for only you, and she couldn't go on it. She was willing to, but she wasn't allowed. She would have betrayed everyone to follow you. But that was a long time ago wasn't it? Now, she's only going to go on there to take you off of it, because there was this thing called hope. And she uses it to keep moving. To keep herself alive. Just long enough so she can see you again. But doesn't all that seem so useless now? You're just another face in the crowd, Sasuke."

"You have no point whatsoever."

"My point is that if she died, you would too."

"Are you asking me to spare her pathetic life?" I nearly laughed. Had I already implied my plan to her? I suppose I hadn't been as conservative as I thought.

She did not answer me. "You are so close to dying. You're on the edge. One more step, and you go to hell. If she dies, Naruto dies. Then, there will be no one to help you see light again. You're dangling on the line because you know that if you fall, someone will help you up. But there are only two people left in this entire world that will save you. Or at least willing to anyway. And that's Naruto and Sakura. If you kill one of them, the other dies. Then you'll have absolutely _no one_. So tell me, Sasuke. What are you doing?"

I said the line without hesitation. "I am seeking vengeance for my clan."

* * *

The day had gone by quickly, and it didn't seem like we had gotten far. There was not trouble caused after my conversation with the blonde. She did not inquire illogical questions to me, and for that, I was grateful.

The dark clouds covered the moon. The air was somewhat cold, and the area was damp. Not the best location to stop, but it would not have been the best idea to go on with most of us already lacking sleep. It was far past midnight and Jugo suggested we should set up camp.

I guess Temari took it upon herself to take care of my former teammate. Of course, I was in no way obligated to do so. They had set up their own area, making sure to stay away from the fuming redhead.

When finally, they had all drifted to sleep, I heard someone approach me quickly.

"Sasuke." It was Madara. "Who is the girl?" He questioned me.

"A leaf kunoichi." I stated plainly. I do not believe I gave any opinion on that fact with my simplistic tone.

"Yes, I understand that. But what is she to you?" His orange mask was covering the face I had only once seen.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then why do you not rid of her? She does not seem to be of much use." He was right, why had I not killed her? I do not want to say I was hesitant in doing so, because I was not.

"She is a medical kunoichi. Highly skilled, and trained by the Hokage."

"Is that all? That is why you have Orochimaru's apprentice is it not?" Did he want me to kill her?

"She is a tracker, minimally skilled in ninjutsu. But do not worry, I will rid of her once she seems to more of a burden and useful."

"Are you sure Sasuke? I do not want you to be held back because this." Madara's voice was emotionless, but then I could imagine his scornful face under the annoying orange mask.

"Trust my judgment, Madara. We will rid of Konoha as soon as we get the nine-tails."

I did not see him leave, but I had not at all been surprised when I realized he had. Why did Madara care who I chose to add to my 'team'? I only choose those who I think would be of use to me. I am not so stupid as to create bonds in the process. I had paid for that when I last attempted to 'create bonds'. I had paid my strength. I had received weakness for bonds.

But the past no longer matters. I am where I am. And the only thing I see ahead is the end of Konoha. Danzo had finally died. I doubt the news had reached them yet. But I had killed him. He had claimed to be protecting the ninja world. He had wanted peace. But there can be no peace in world where there are shinobi.

Shinobi are merely weapons. We are nothing more. We are only weapons programmed as children to kill. We die meaninglessly. The only way you can be something more is to die with remembrance as a great _killer. _At least then, you are remembered. Am I wrong?

But I must correct my thoughts. Even if you are remembered when you are dead, you are dead nevertheless. You are nothing more than the other useless people who call themselves a ninja. They had died, and so have you. The fact that you killed more is meaningless. You have died, and so had they. The only satisfactions of the killings are when you are alive. So I will receive the satisfaction when I had avenged my family.

That is why there is no such thing as peace. So long as there are shinobi, there is war. And where this is war, there is hatred. Hatred breeds like the insects that hide themselves in dead flesh. And it is needless to say that where there is hatred, there is no peace. It's a cycle of hatred and war.

* * *

We were now traveling quietly towards the border of the Sound Village. I was coming back to the place I would never consider home, but more a home than Konoha. Here, people did not provoke me by their lying innocence. Here, they did not try to convince me to revert to what they considered good. Here, they could care less that I wanted revenge.

In Konoha, there were lying people who lived in such delusional optimism. It was pitiful. They must face their reality and see that there is no such thing as happiness. There is only satisfaction.

When Danzo had died, I could feel a great thrill go through me. He had finally got what he deserved. He will never come back to order another boy to kill his family. He will no longer be alive to preach about unrealistic things such as peace.

The only regret I have about his death is its waste. He could not witness the death of the other two people who ordered Itatchi to kill my family. Those two people must face what I had in store for them: A slow painful death. They will see how Itatchi had killed my family. They will see themselves as my mother and father. They will see their son kill them to 'measure his capability'.

These eyes of mine. They will give me everything I need to go through with the plan for the elder advisors. They will see the scene I had to fully witness as an innocent child.

My brother had wanted me to detest him. For what? For me to kill him. He could not live with the guilt, and still he had – only to protect me.

* * *

We had finally arrived to the menacing village. Our team was a large one, so we had split up. The advantage of speed comes in small numbers.

Karin and I were welcomed here by – for a lack of a better word, habit. They were so used to having us here, it mattered not that I was the one who had killed Orochimaru and her the one to follow me.

We had split into groups of three. It was me, Sakura, and Jugo. Temari had insisted on going with Sakura but it would not be wise of me to let her have what she pleased so easily. That would only show her leeway. Karin had her own group of three. Her, Suigetsu, and Temari had branched off elsewhere, soon to be arriving here.

Somewhere in the distant part of my mind, I wondered how the group was holding up. Suigetsu must be getting a good laugh…

My group had already had arrived only less than a mile from the gate of Sound. It was in view, and Jugo seemed so amazed.

"Oi, Sasuke. How long do you suppose it'll be before Karin reaches here?" He asked.

"Her Chakra is nearby but I can't seem to find its direction. Why don't you find out?"

He nodded, smiling, and then mumbled something under his breath. A few too many birds came into view and he again, mumbled under his breath. They chirped annoyingly and the fluttered their wings away.

"They say she's already there – in an inn. She's booking a suite."

I nodded, and then walked towards the gate, knowing the other two would follow behind.

* * *

We were at the inn, trying to decide the rooming arrangements. It was a suite, so we were sitting around a small table located in the centered area.

"Me and Sakura have to be in a room. I'd hate to have to room with that filthy thing over there." Temari motioned towards Karin and the redhead snarled.

"There are four rooms. So fine." Showing leeway or not, I did not want trouble by having too little of it.

"Sand and Leaflet. Another two have to share and the other two can have a room to themselves." Suigetsu leaned back onto the couch and yawned obnoxiously, adding, "Sasuke, you get your own room. I don't think any of us would want to be murdered while you sleep walk in the middle of the night."

I found it slightly amusing, but of course, said nothing.

"Alright, fine, me and Jugo. You and Karin can have your own rooms. To be honest, both of you are deadly." He feigned a terrified look in the girl's direction and she scowled. "Now, frowning gives you wrinkles…though you can't possibly be any uglier than you are now."

He got a hell of a beating for that one.

Eventually, she had stopped her ravenous beating towards my shark-like teammate and turned to me to protest. "But, Sasuke-kun! Your injuries from that last fight hasn't completely healed, I'll stay with you to keep an eye on things. Jugo can Suigetsu can have their own rooms, I won't mind!"

"Oh good heavens no. Sasuke, don't let her unless you want to be drooled on tonight – or any night for that matter. After drool, it's like, slobber." He made a contorted face, imitating a person about to throw up.

"The rooms have been set, we can head to them." I said plainly. I had felt somewhat tired from today. We had traveled quite far, only once engaging in a short-lived battle.

I did not turn to see if everyone had left, but I had. I set my things aside in my room and then headed for the shower. Now would be a great time for a cold shower.

* * *

It was a long day. We had traveled from one of the Akatsuki hideouts to here, and it had taken the majority of the day. Jugo had went out shopping with Karin to get supplies while Temari and Sakura had offered to get food. Suigetsu and I scouted the village and checked on Orochimaru's old chambers etc.

Everyone had come back and Temari cooked dinner while Sakura offered to check everyone's wounds.

All in all, it had been a productive day with no conflict, save for the ones between Temari and Karin.

I was now in my quarters. The night air was somewhat cool, and I decided to clear my thoughts.

I swung my legs over the window sill so that I would be sitting on top of them. It was not long before someone had decided to interrupt me. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." I turned back into the room, and found Temari walking in. There was no "hello". She just cut to the point.

"Uchiha, why am I here? Why is Sakura here? Why do you have us stay here?" She questioned with me with such exasperation. "Honestly, I won't be of much use and neither would Sakura."

"She –"

"Don't give me that stupid excuse of how she's a medic-nin and you need one. There are plenty more who are willing. Stop dangling her like this, Sasuke. It's not fair." Her voice was determined.

It was a while until I gave in to silence. I wondered it myself. Madara had questioned it. Temari had questioned it. And now I, myself am questioning it. Why did I keep her? Why would I not let her go home to be with the rest of those unworthy people who were oh so loyal and loving to their precious Konoha?

I was not even thinking it. It was as if I had left my body, to see it speak without my permission. "Do you know what I have planned for Konoha?"

Temari stared at me dumbly.

"I'm planning to destroy it. Every single last person there. Now what would happen to that innocent girl sleeping over in that room over there if I let her go back?"

To this, she had nothing to say. Her eyes were saddened, but she had smiled. A true smile – not the ones I saw after the death of my parents. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then shut it again.

Finally, she uttered something so quiet, I was sure I had not heard it but only imagined, "Uchiha, you're a good person. You've just made bad choices."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Spelling and grammar mistakes will be fixed later on. Thank you everyone so much for reviewing! Again, I would love if you would review this chapter as well. Thank You, I hoped you enjoyed it! Nope, I don't own Naruto. _


	3. Chapter 3

I hated how every single little thing would remind her of him. It was ridiculous. I could think of the millions of things that reminded her of him, and sometimes I thought that, somehow, they could remind her of me. But that never happens. The three of us had always been so close and yet so far. He had everything I had ever wanted. He had always had her in his reach – even as far away from her as he was. And she was right beside me – even then, she could never be mine. He never realized that he took so much of it for granted. Unrequited love. That's exactly what it was.

She understood so much of me, but at the same time, she didn't understand me at all. I finally allowed myself to glance down at the frame I held in my hands. I realized, eventually, that I had grasped the edges so tightly, my knuckles had bleached white.

I took a deep breath and put the frame back down. "I promise," I said aloud to no one but myself. "I promise to bring both of you back."

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

She slammed her fist down so hard on the desk I was sure it would shatter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hinata flinch slightly. "Why did you take so long to respond to this?" she demanded, her long blonde hair standing on end.

Tsunade had only woken up from her coma a few weeks ago. Everyone had found out that Akatsuki was about to use all the tailed-beasts to make some kind of a weapon to take over the world – the usual line of thought for villains. What a mess.

"We responded immediately after we could not locate her in her room," Kakashi said plainly from behind his mask. "Gaara sent out a search party. So far, no good. But I sent a messenger dog and Naruto sent one of those messenger amphibians to aid the Kazekage." Kakashi hadn't changed much since ever. I don't think he ever will. Even if he had wrinkles, they would always be hidden behind that mask and flimsy silver hair.

"Then how come I didn't receive either of them?" Tsunade was on her feet now. It looked like she was about to beat the crap out of Kakashi-sensei. But suddenly her raged features began to droop. And then her eyes brightened; not necessarily with a positive glow, but not with a negative one, either. It was, to say, with realization. "Kakashi, summon that same messenger dog you sent to me. Naruto, summon your toad."

We did as she asked, cutting our fingers for blood and letting the drops fall as we performed the necessary hand seals to call forth our summons. I heard two simultaneous poofs. However, much to my surprise, nothing appeared from within my cloud of smoke. I looked over to my sensei to see his outcome. There, clear as anything else, was a crippled dog, curled in on its side and whimpering.

I quickly tried to do my summoning again, but again, there was only a poof and an empty cloud of smoke.

"Just as I thought…" Tsunade mused aloud.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"Someone was trying to stop us from following Sakura's tracks." Kakashi had spoken the words I was more than sure had been on the tip of Granny's tongue. "…But who? Who would care if we found her or not?"

"Akatsuki." It was the first time Hinata had spoken since Tsunade had called us into her office.

Just the name of that organization gave me the chills. "Hinata-chan," I started, turning my head in her direction. "How would you know?"

"Because," she began, but then she stopped. "Because –"

"Because that wouldn't be a bad guess." Kakashi interrupted hastily. "I mean, Akatsuki must have something very clever planned out. They don't want us to find Sakura because she's part of that plan."

"Way to state the obvious," the Hokage said dully. Kakashi turned to her and gave her her an odd look. He then turned to Hinata and gave her the same silent message. I desperately wondered why I was being left out.

"What?" I honestly thought they would tell me what.

"Nothing. Continue with your theory, Kakashi," Tsunade prompted, urging him to go on, and he did.

"We all know what Sakura attempted only months ago when we were facing down Sasuke and Madara. Unfortunately for her, her plan did not work out so well and she lost herself right there in front of him. In front of me. In front of Naruto. I can only imagine the shame she thinks she has put on herself. But having known her this long, she's always been one to give second chances – even for herself." He did not shuffle awkwardly like I did just then. I already knew what was coming next and I wanted to bolt out of the room and run as fast as I could to go find her. "I think you can put the rest together yourself."

"For the sake of me not having to think," Tsunade said boredly, "do tell us what the rest is, Kakashi."

He didn't hesitate to continue. "She might have gone for a second attempt at it – a second attempt to kill Sasuke."

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

"Why two days?" I complained. "By then, they will have gotten so far away from us, we'll never be able to find them."

Kakashi countered this by mentioning something I hadn't thought much about until now. "You've wanted to find Sasuke for years. How will two days waiting to find Sakura make any difference?"

Because with or without Sasuke, I can live. But not knowing for sure whether she's safe or not is killing me far more quickly than it should.

But I didn't say that out loud. Instead, I added quietly, "Because she's not Sasuke."-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, which wasn't really loud. "Come quick!"

I followed her vague instructions and headed towards the Hokage office. We did not bother to knock and bolted through the door where I found Tsunade's expression to be so triumphant, I nearly thought that she had found Sakura.

I looked around, and there was no pink-haired kunoichi to be found.

"Naruto," she greeted, a small smile on her face. "She says 'hi.'"

I was sure my raised eyebrow gave me a funny expression. "Who?"

"Sakura."

"What? Where? How?" I couldn't help but continue to ramble on. "Did they find her?"

"No, she sent a memory slug."

"Uh wah?"

"A memory slug. I taught her the technique. They are summons, just like your toads," she explained, an oversized slug in the palms of her hands. "Most of my slug summons, like Katsuyu, are healing slugs. But in this case, this little one is a memory storing creature. Sakura has transferred many of her memories into it. There was a conflict – she was attacked possible - and she felt that she needed to do so. Now all I need to do is to take those memories and see them for myself. They are mostly messages, but some thoughts are attached."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, thrilled. "So when do we get to go find her?"

"You can't," she said plainly. "Don't forget that you have not yet retrieved any traces of Temari. Shikamaru's squad is only in Sand for some time until you can return there. They are only there temporarily – to take over the mission of finding Temari. The paperwork has already been done for your current team to look for her. When you get back to Sand, you'll go looking for Temari."

Why couldn't she just sign another set of paperwork? When Gaara had found out what had happened, he urged us to go back to Leaf, saying that we should go find Sakura. It was a coincidence that just when she disappeared, Shikamaru's squad had come to deliver some antidotes for this minor virus going around. He offered to stay and be the one to look for Temari, and so he sent a message back to Tsunade. So now the partial Team Seven plus Hinata was here.

"But Gaara was the one who said we should go look for Sakura," I pointed out.

"I know, but Shikamaru has to get back to Konoha. There are some very important meetings he absolutely cannot miss. We had already promised them that we would bring Temari back. We're going against some very powerful people who have just threatened to start a whole world war; we need his brains, you know."

"Well, you have to send someone out to search for Sakura!" I exclaimed, heated.

"You think I haven't already thought that through?" she sighed. "I don't have time to argue with you like this, Naruto. Ask Hinata. I have to go get Shizune so we can transfer these memories."

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

Hinata and I left the Hokage office and stopped to eat ramen. I asked her to come with me so she could explain what Tsunade was planning on doing about rescuing Sakura. I didn't understand why, but she started to turn bright red. I thought she had a fever, but then eventually, she worked up an excuse that convinced me that she was alright and that I didn't have to walk her home.

"So." I slurped the noodles. "What did Old Lady Tsunade tell you?"

"Um." She hesitated and I couldn't understand why. "She sent Kakashi after Sakura."

I stopped eating and nearly spit out my food. "What?"

She shrank, and I immediately felt awful for being so harsh. It wasn't like it was her fault.

"H-hai," she muttered. "He and Neji-nii-san went after her."

I took a deep breath. "Well, at least Neji's strong…" I muttered, wondering why Tsunade hadn't picked me. The whole thing about paperwork had been just a stupid excuse to keep me from going.

There was an awkward silence as we ate. And then she said it.

"Naruto-kun?" Her voice suddenly became so quiet – more quiet than even her normal voice.

"Hm?"

"D-do you love her?"

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

We were walking on the bridge – the bridge that held so many memories. The sun was still out and the air was warm. It was a perfect spring day. The quiet steps we took reminded me of the times Sakura and I had spent here. She had once told me how she had found her mother's locket beside her bed when she had woken up one morning.

It had been about the same time of year. She'd told me that her mother had always worn that locket. The day her parents had died, the locket went missing from her mother's neck. It wasn't until months later, that somehow, it had wound up on her nightstand. I didn't know how I'd remembered the story, because if you asked me what I was doing that day, and if I got it gone to the details, I would never mention what she talked about.

It was as though I hadn't been listening to Sakura, but I remembered. The only thing I told myself I'd been paying attention to was the way her lips had parted when she spoke. Or the way she'd hesitated before saying something because she'd thought that somehow it would come out wrong. Or the way she'd looked at her feet to make sure her steps were evenly behind the creases of the gaps between the wooden logs of the bridge.

I snapped out of it when I realized that Hinata was silent. It wasn't like we'd been talking much, but now she was just silent – even her thoughts were not speaking. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Naruto–kun," she said slowly, "can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"When you love someone," She began, "…and they don't love you back…" I froze.

"Hin-"

" –do you have to stop loving them?"

For a minute, I decided I would not answer her question – mostly because I didn't know the answer, but also because a terrifying feeling of discontent had begun to drown me.

But slowly, I let the words escape. "No, I suppose you don't," I said, but then added, "but don't expect anything more than disappointment."

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

I did not dare replay the conversation Hinata and I had had earlier today. I was so afraid. I was afraid of the person who would not hurt a fly. I was afraid of what she had said. I was scared that she was right.

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

Hinata

I've seen it. I've seen it all; the way he talks about her, the way he talks to her. His beautiful blue eyes look deep into her emerald orbs and he's so lost in them. All I can ever do is stare and wish I was her. She doesn't know how much of my world she holds in her hands. In a very honest sense, I am happy for him. There's something there for him to come back to after a mission. There's something there for him when he needs condolence. There's someone there for him when he needs to just forget.

That someone would be me, if only he could see that. She means well, I know she does, but she can't see that she's hurting him. And if I ever spot the slightest resentment or jealousy coming from him, I also see the pain that follows it.

I would never hurt him, and maybe that is what holds me back from telling him how I feel. He talks to me about her. He tells me about her beauty, about the moments they share, about the memories they've developed. But he won't remember the ones I've shared with him. He won't remember the days where we would sit, and he would tell me these things. And he will never realize how much my love for him is wasted.

But I can't blame anyone but myself. All those years, before he got hurt, I could have spoken up. I could have said something to him that might have him think twice about me.

I stood from the seat of my vanity set and walked over to the shoji doors. As soon as I opened them, I found Neji standing there, about to knock. "Neji-nii-san."

"Hinata, have you seen Hanabi?"

I shook my head wearily. "No, I have not." He nodded a quick thanks and then stepped back to walk away.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards the end of the hall, only to yet again run into someone. "Good evening, Father."

He nodded, not sparing me a second glance. Not that I would expect him to. As a child, I had felt hurt by his neglect. But now I saw it as merely a blessing not to be bothered. I liked the peace.

I turned and walked to the veranda to find Hanabi sitting there quietly, enjoying the sunset. It was, in a sense, a cliché scene. But she wasn't smiling like a lovesick teenage girl. Nor was she hugging her knees and sobbing like a girl would after a breakup. She was simply staring at the red-orange colors of the sun, her expression impassive.

"Neji-nii-san was looking for you," I told her.

"I know," she said, not turning to face me – her body completely still except for her mouth, which opened to speak.

She gave no indication that she was going to go find Neji, so I stepped back, about to turn to go back inside. But she stopped me. "Hinata-nii-chan."

"Yes?"

"Have you realized Neji-nii-san has been acting… odd?"

I searched my mind for some indication that Neji had been acting differently, but could come up with nothing. "Not really; why?"

"No reason," she said quietly, and then stopped all attention she'd had for me completely. Clearly there was a reason, but I was too weary to dwell on any problem of Hanabi's. Or anyone else's for that matter.

My sister and I had a fairly good relationship, but we're not particularly close. We never got into fights. Sister's would get into a fight over "stealing" each other's clothes. For one, we knew that was stupid. And for two, we had too much clothes to keep track of – let alone know which one's whose. Considering the Hyuuga clan's finance, no one in the mansion lacked clothes.

She had always been closer to Neji, and I closer to my friends. We loved each other, but appreciated the comfortable distance.

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

Dinner came, but I didn't feel in the least bit hungry. Dinner was usually spent with only me, Hanabi, and Neji, but this time my father decided to join us. Conversation was light and there were long minutes where we ate in silence. We asked each other questions about how the day had gone, and answered them in the expected way: "Good, and yours?"

There was yet another semi-awkward silence and Neji somewhat nervously cleared his throat. "Uncle," he said without looking up from his food, "I think I will be missing dinner tomorrow night, if that's all right."

My father looked at Neji curiously. "If I may ask, why is it that you will not be here tomorrow for dinner?"

Neji seemed as if he was so uncomfortable he might just fall out of his chair from the pressure. "I have…a date."

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Hanabi had stopped chewing and had set down her utensil. Then she swallowed hard and burst out laughing. My father set an amused smirk on his face and I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Neji was a bit confused and frustrated.

"Neji-nii-san, I never thought I'd see the day where you would grow an interest in girls." Hanabi had stopped laughing by now, but a humorous grin was still dancing on her face.

"Well of course - !"

"Calm yourself, I was just kidding." She took a sip of her drink. "Who's the unfortunate lady?"

I stole another glance at my father who still seemed to be laughing on the inside.

"Tenten," he said firmly.

I tried to bite back a laugh but it partially escaped. Neji turned his attention to me. "What?"grumbled.

"I saw Tenten yesterday. No wonder she was acting weird."

"Weird how?" he asked, suddenly nervous again.

"Let's see. Well, she asked a lot of questions about things you liked. Um, she also asked me if you've ever dated anyone."

Neji chuckled, "She's one of my closest friends. I think she would know."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "No, then?"

"No what?"

"You've never dated anyone."

Neji shuffled awkwardly. "No, not really."

"I knew this would happen sooner or later. I guess it was sooner. You've always looked at her differently," she said with a smile. "Don't think I don't know my older cousin."

My father chose to speak up. "Neji, meet me after dinner." He was suddenly serious now, and for some reason, that scared me.

Neji nodded, an expression of confusion and anxiousness marring his face before it passed away quickly, making me wonder if it had been there at all, or if I had imagined it.

Hanabi seemed to have sensed something odd as well, so she dropped the subject altogether and we all made small talk to pass the time. I had honestly expected for Hanabi to pester her elder cousin for details – not that he would have given her any.

When we had finished, the maid cleared the table and we all went about our own business again.

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

Naruto

I took a seat next to Shikamaru. What I was doing here at a huge, five-nation meeting, I had no idea. Quite a few people filed in as they took their seats. I thought I recognized a few, but their names completely escaped me. I did know one person very well, and that was Kankuro.

I tried to figure out what all these people here had in common. It took quite a while before I noticed that all these people were representatives of all the nations. They all showed up with the Kage's the day of the Kage's summit – the meeting where they all got together to discuss what to do about the Jinchurikis. Still, I didn't know what I was doing here with Shikamaru and Old Lady Tsunade.

When everyone had settled into their seats, and when the table was completely filled, our Hokage cleared her throat. "It's an honor to have all of you here tonight. I trust your journey was not a difficult one?"

They all mumbled, "Not at all," or "Very well," or "No one cares, get on with it."

"Well then," She continued, "it should be obvious as to why we're all here. Our last meeting ended with a decision on what we should do with our Jinchurikis." I stiffened slightly at the mention of the thing living inside me.

"Yeah." a lean man from the Lightning Country said. "We're sending them into hiding, are we not?"

Suddenly, I felt a surge of anger, of betrayal. "You can't - " I was up from my seat now, and so was Tsunade.

"Yes, I can, Naruto. If you will let us explain - "

The anger did not subside, and I could not think of anything that would be good enough of an explanation to stow me away like a prisoner. "There's nothing to explain. You've already said it all." Her mouth opened to retort, but I gave her no time to. "You're saying that I'll be a nuisance. You're saying that I won't be any help; a burden. You're saying that no matter how far I get, no matter how much I learn, no matter how much damage I do to the enemy, I'm going end up making things worse!" My breathing was heavy now; I could feel my face flush with sheer anger.

I expected her to say that no, there was a better reason for hiding me. That I would somehow be of great help in doing whatever there was to do away from my comrades. Away from the action. But instead, she said, "You're absolutely right."

I was stunned. "What?"

"I said, 'you're absolutely right'." She sighed, took her seat again, and then addressed Kankuro. "Please explain to Naruto why we're doing this."

I took my seat again, refusing to wipe off the angry look I knew I possessed at the moment.

Kankuro started wearily, "Naruto, I'm sure you know what Akatsuki is after. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah. They want to make weapons that could kill a whole nation with one blow… And I'm trying to stop them."

He nodded, folding his hands on top of the table, "And what do they plan to use to make those weapons?"

I knew where he was going with this, and I refused to give in to what everyone had decided to do with me. "The tailed-beasts, I know, but - "

"No buts," he interjected curtly. "If he gets a hold of you and the eight-tails," he gestured towards a large man who I recognized to be the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee, "then it's all over."

"Yeah, but they won't be able to get me – I can be unreachable without having to hide!"

"How can you be so sure?" he returned, growing slightly frustrated now.

Did he really think I wouldn't be able to put up a fight? "As if I would ever turn myself in to them!"

"Not even if they threatened to kill Sakura?" he spat too furiously for someone I barely knew. But I knew he was only trying to get to me.

"Kankuro," Shikamaru warned.

I knew that what I was about to say was not true. That she should never hear it said. But it was the only way of possibly getting them to let me go. They couldn't possibly think that they would let me sit there playing board games while my friends were out there fighting, dying! I took a deep breath. "She knows the consequences and sacrifices of a Shinobi." My voice was so low, I wondered if any of them had heard me. But she would know I didn't mean it, wouldn't she? I only need to argue my case – to let me fight.

I turned my head slowly to Tsuande. She was gaping at me, but then recovered quickly. "I know you better than that, Naruto."

People at the meeting started to speak loudly with one another. "Regardless, we are not letting the Jinchurikis go!"

"Of course we won't!"

"We had already decided this! Why is there still this meeting?"

"Certainly not because we are asking them their permission! The world is at stake here!"

"We're not going to let a pesky, stubborn kid ruin our plan!"

"Enough!" the last reaming Sannin roared. "It's decided. We're going with the plan. Now we're only deciding on where to hide them."

And that was it. I was shut out again. It should be no surprise after living years of being shut out as a kid. Seeing only the backs of others wasn't something uncommon to me.

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

Yamato came to me the morning after the meeting. He said that Kakashi had left on a quick mission, but had wanted us to meet him somewhere right after he returned. Tsunade had let him go on break, apparently, for a week after his mission. When I asked Yamato where, he only smiled and said, "You wouldn't be surprised to know where Kakashi chose to spend his vacation."

It seemed so unlike Kakashi to suddenly stop everything and go on vacation when Sakura was missing! But when I told Yamato this, he only said, "Don't worry. Don't think he would abandon Sakura like that. He has good reasons for choosing this place." I had no idea what he meant, but trusted Kakashi.

Reluctantly, I packed my bags. I forced myself to see the pros of this situation. I was going on a nice vacation to get away from the anger and resentment I felt towards my friends and teachers for all agreeing to hide me away while they were all going to be in the action. Note my sarcasm.

This was some kind of trick, I just knew it! But I would follow along – just as long it took for me to figure out what it was. Then I would be able to get out of it.

I finished packing and went downstairs to make myself some instant ramen for lunch. I poured myself a cup of apple juice and downed the entire meal in less than five minutes. I sighed, went to take a shower, changed, and sat on my bed. On my nightstand, I spotted the picture frame that I had turned upside-down.

Without looking at it, I stuffed it into my bag along with all the things I would be needing on this one week trip.

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

-:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:-

Hinata

This morning, I met up with Shikamaru. He told me that Tsunade had requested for me to come see her at noon. I got there at exactly twelve o'clock, and when I stepped into her office, I saw an ANBU officer, Shikamaru, and the Hokage herself standing in it. I suddenly felt strangely out of place. Not that I had never been there before. I couldn't quite put a finger on why I felt uncomfortable, but I ignored the feeling and acted as if everything was normal.

"Miss Hyuuga," Tsuande-kage said, smiling fondly, "glad you could make it."

I nodded, not sure of what to say to that.

"Well let's get to the point, shall we?" she said plainly, a warm smile still on her face.

I nodded again.

She continued, "I'm sending Naruto into hiding." I fidgeted at the sound of his name, but silently urged for her to go on. "He doesn't know that. He knows he will eventually go into hiding, but doesn't expect it to be this soon. We're telling him that this is an 'important vacation.' Something vague about Haruno Sakura was said in order to make him go. He still doesn't understand completely, which, by the way, is how we want it.

"He is completely against the idea, and I'm sure you know why, since I've noticed you know him quite well. We cannot have him interfere with the plan of keeping him, and everyone else, safe. I trust you are following what I'm saying?"

"Hai," I said, amazed at how calm I sounded. The war was really about to hit me in the face now. But what part did I play in this?

As if she had known what I was thinking, she informed me sternly, "You are to make sure he stays there – this place we're sending him. I had sent another group to look for the Kazekage's sister, Temari. Your part on that mission is over, as is the rest of the teams'. And now that Shikamaru is back, he will be going with you – for the most part. I trust you two the most for this task."

I couldn't help myself. "Why us? Why me?" I certainly was not the best person she could come up with;surely, Hanabi would have been a better choice. And why not Neji? Or Tenten? Or perhaps a collection of ANBU?

"Because, Shikamaru is very smart. I know he will get all of you there safely." She paused before going into reason for my part in this plan. "And I know that you will do anything to keep Naruto safe."

"But - "

"No buts, Hinata." Her voice was threatening, and I retreated, even though I wanted an answer. In what possible way could I be of use to Naruto? Certainly not fighting to keep him safe!

"Surely you understand."

"I do not," I said, exasperated.

"Miss Hyuuga," she directed at me again, "you are more than modest to admit that you are one of the last people I would choose to keep Naruto safe from physical harm."

"Yes, I know that."

"Pain doesn't always come from ninjutsu and genjutsu. Pain doesn't always come from a weapon or its wielder."

"I don't - "

"Pain sometimes comes from unrequited love," she said quietly.

Realization dawned on me and I stood there speechless for a moment. She couldn't have possible known...Why would she even concern herself with my nonsense? I was about the most uninteresting person in all of Konoha. Surely my love life could be of no use to her. When I spoke, I knew that I said it with full meaning. "I'm sure Naruto can handle it. Your mind can't change the heart. And someone else can't change your mind or heart for you."

Shikamaru stood looking visibly awkward. And the ANBU suddenly excused himself because he was being 'called for something important.'

Tsuande folded her hands on top of her desk. "You're right. However, the mind might be so used to something that it thinks that that is what its heart feels. Another person can certainly uncover the real feeling, if not build it themselves."

"I certainly don't want to do that." I didn't want to make Naruto's feelings change. Not by force. That would be an injustice.

"Making them forget the pain for a while and be happy is not something bad. Especially if it is for the better – a victory in a war is quite the reward for only making someone happy." Suddenly the reasoning behind it all made me want to agree. It should have made me angry that I was practically selling my heart for the greater good of a war, but the anger never came. Instead, in its place was a feeling of utter excitement. I would be doing something useful for the war.

This thing I was agreeing to totally fought against my moral beliefs about love and its divinity. But for every wrong thing with it, I found something good to counter it. This would play a huge role in defeating Akatsuki. And when you are a shinobi, you don't think about how emotions are played, so long as you can use them to your advantage.

Finally, I smiled. "All right. When do we leave?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know its been forever. Well here it is. A fourth chapter will be coming soon. I won't bail on the next chapter. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything we do is in service of our needs. When this one concept is applied to our view of others, we'll see that we have no real enemies, that what others do to us is the best possible thing they know to do to get their needs met._

_~ Marshall Rosenberg_

* * *

**Hanabi**

"This is fucking ridiculous," he mumbled, "I can't believe she would just take off without saying anything. I bet she doesn't think we're all worried sick -"

"She's a perfectly capable ninja," muttered Kankuro from behind his book. "If anything, I'm sure she's planned this out. It's not like her to be rash."

"How would _you _know? You don't even -"

"Shut up, _please_. You're giving me a migraine, I said. We were an unlikely trio, that's for sure. Fan-fucking-tastic, I was babysitting a grown ninja because he couldn't control himself. And Kankuro wasn't much help. I wanted Hinata to get home quickly before I ended up paralyzing Naruto's jaw.

Eventually she got here and I sighed in relief, "Took you long enough to pack," I muttered. Her eyes were wary, but she said thank you and gave me an awkward hug. The other two stood up, and Kankuro had the decency to straighten out the mat again.

"Thank you for your time, Hanabi-chan." he said "you're more than welcome to visit Sand once this is all over."

I gave him a quick nod and stood aside so they could leave. My sister trailed behind the other two and was the most hesitant to leave. "Good luck, Hinata," I whispered, but I couldn't be sure she heard me. Either way, I was sure she would need it with the company she was having for this mission.

**Temari**

"She's dumb, that one." Karin muttered, "I can't see why we need her so much – especially if she's so eager to go home." She looked up from her notes. "Honestly, why are you staying here if –"

"Please. Shut the fuck up. I've been listening to your shrill of a voice for the past two hours and my ears are on the verge of bleeding."

I could tell she was stifling a growl, "What is your _problem_?" She screeched, "We were perfectly fine going about this mission and you lot just had to show up. I have no idea what Sasuke-kun was thinking – "

Someone cleared their throat from across the room. "Juugo," I greeted."

He looked a bit agitated, but shy more than anything. "Would you, uh, mind keeping it down over here. I'm trying to talk to the birds and –"

Karin sighed, and I could've sworn she whispered, "freak" under her breath, even though she did stop talking for a while.

* * *

It had been a long night, and Sakura – still with her memory smothered away, was trying to tidy everything up. She kept repeating that it was the least she could do for all the people who were trying to get her home. Pitiful, girl. She overpraised the people who wanted to hurt her most.

I suppose in some sick, twisted way, the young Uchiha had enough conscience in him to let her live. The rest of the company wasn't bad – save for the red-headed bitch – but I knew better than to trust them. At their earliest convenience, they would try to get rid of us. If it weren't for what Uchiha said the other night about destroying the entire village of Konoha, I might've already made my leave.

I know I would probably feel guilty for leaving Sakura behind, but I was sure he wouldn't hurt her and it was easier to bring them down if I had reinforcement. The pink-headed girl said something about getting on with an early night so she could fix breakfast for everyone tomorrow morning, but I barely heard her. I think we exchanged, a "goodnight" before she left.

That's when Karin walked in, her face stern - missing her signature pout. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "What is it?"

She took a while to respond, "they're looking for you."

_Well obviously my brother is looking for me. _"I know." She looked like she wasn't quite finished, "was there anything else you would like to add?" She folded her arms over her chest. I noticed there was a blood stain, but it looked old and I didn't feel like asking. The seconds stretched as I waited for her to continue. I couldn't help getting rather bored and it was hard to not notice my surroundings. Juugo was outside training with the other men and it was already dark out.

Her foot fidgeted a little, and I was getting rather annoyed.

"Sasuke plans to kill Gaara too," she blurted. My mouth fell open, but she didn't move. Her voice dropped to a low whisper, "And he wouldn't hesitate to kill any of us – his own teammates." She took a step closer; her flaming red didn't quite match her calm composure. She seemed a lot like a human at that moment, instead of a body programmed to be completely infuriating.

"But –"

Just then she let out a long laugh, and her composure faltered and she seemed exactly like the bitch I met earlier today – dumb and annoying. Was this a joke? I quickly realized that it wasn't. I can't believe I hadn't heard them come in. Sasuke was putting his stuff away.

"It wouldn't hurt to tame your hair, once in a while," Karin snarled. I knew exactly what she was playing at. "And a little wash would do you some good too – but I guess with all that sand –"

"Shut _up_!" I played along with her stupid act. "I don't think I can honestly stand the sight of you for another minute tonight. I'm going to bed." I huffed and headed to the room I was staying in. I spared Sasuke a look of disgust – but I'm sure he took it as one for his reasoning to bring Karin along.

So she wasn't as dumb as I initially thought. She was playing dumb to keep herself alive just a little bit longer. It was smart of her to cover it so quickly. We pretended to have our usual quarrels as they walked in. If she hadn't heard them come in, we'd both be dead.

Finally on the bed, dressed in my night clothes the little things that she said sink in. It wasn't as if we had time to discuss it. _Sasuke was going to kill Gaara._ I can't believe I saw any good in him at all. He _was _the bad guy. But now I had to figure this out to save me and Sakura. We couldn't stay here – not with me having all this information. I had to get it to Gaara somehow.

It would be difficult to get some sleep tonight. I peered out the window and saw that the moon was slightly covered by ominous clouds. If I was back in Sand, this would have been a blessing for the people. Even the young children could realize that it was about to rain. It was always something we looked forward to. The rain was a sign of replenishing in spirit.

But here – wherever I was, I couldn't help feeling the darkness creep up on me as the clouds increased in number and size. Despite growing up with the habit of looking forward to thunder and rain, I still felt that this rain would be cause a flood.

My thoughts were scattered and I tried desperately to collect them. It began to pour and I saw the room illuminate with light and Sakura sleeping on the other side before the thunder roared. I felt something cold trickle down my spine.

I took me long enough to realize it was just rain and I had left the window open.

**Tsunade**

Shizune and I have been working for the majority of the day trying to figure out what the messages were. There was something orange but I couldn't put my finger on it before Sakura had blacked out. The rest was everything she had remembered. I had no idea why she would copy all her thoughts – secrets even and send them to me.

Unless she was desperate.

_Oh Kami, no._

"Shizune!"

"Hai!" My apprentice hustled over, her arms full of papers for me to sign. "I got the papers that –"

"Shizune,"

She put the papers carefully on my desk, "Oh no, what did she say?" Was I that readable? "Haven't we already concluded that she just sent us copies of her memory? I double-checked and there wasn't anything a single message but 'hello'. Which she could've have sent by accident."

The memory slugs were unique – they could carry any given though that their controller wanted to send. But each slug had a chakra pattern that the user had to follow in order to get it to work. They were kind of like keys and only those that could control them would understand. A person would have to sit down and concentrate their chakra and thoughts at the same time.

You had to break into the slug's memory slot and place your thoughts there using ounces of chakra at a time. The easiest way to explain to someone who had no idea what relying memories into slugs was this: the slugs were like empty safes. They needed a key (chakra patterns) to open them.

But I could see it now. The slugs sent by Sakura were _forced _open. It didn't seem like she used any patterns as a key to settle her thoughts in. She used all her chakra and forced all her thoughts into the slug and sent it off. So Sakura had no time to fiddle with keys or chakra patterns – she broke into the empty safe and stuffed the all the valuables she could in there.

I hurriedly explained this to Shizune who then got me some papers to write to Gaara. This was bad. _Really_ bad.

* * *

**Author's Note**: That took me a year to update and the chapter's short. In all honesty - after a few months, I didn't plan on ever updating this fic. I have very little time or even interest for Naruto now. If anyone wants to take it from here and continue with this idea as their own story, feel free to privately message me. I bombed this chapter in less than an hour and I already know there are spelling/grammar mistakes.

I can't even begin to tell you how much I wanted to scold myself for being so cheesy a year ago. It made me want to vomit trying to re-read this. I'm sure there may be plenty of plot holes in this chapter and I'm a year behind on the manga/anime.

I appreciate all the kind reviews since my absence, and I'm sorry to let you down (it wouldn't be the first time I've done that).

Again, I want to put up the offer of having **someone continue this story** as their own and I only want to be credited for the original idea.

Privately message me - I always reply!

I hope you all have a wonderful week.

I don't own Naruto!


End file.
